Hellos and Goodbyes
by MadoHomu
Summary: It's been so many years since they met. With the help from fate, can they get a chance to get back the time they have lost? MadoHomu AU


Hellos and Goodbyes

It's been so many years since they met. With the help from fate, can they get a chance to get back the time they have lost? MadoHomu AU

* * *

"How old was Mami again?" Kyoko stared back at Homura.

The other girl gave a shrug remained looking at the phone.

"I'll have 35 candles in case." Kyoko told the cashier before fishing out her wallet to pay for the chocolate cake.

"I find this retarded." Homura straightened her posture and approached the door while Kyoko staggered behind her and slipped through the small opening before the door finally closed.

"Why?' Kyoko stared at the box and smiled. "Cakes are wonderful."

"We haven't seen each other for years and we can't even remember each other's age. Was yours three years older? Was Mami two years older or one?"

"I'm just 20" Kyoko gave a look.

"And you got Mami 35 candles?"

"I can use them for fun, ya' know."

Homura rolled her eyes and continued their path towards Mami's house. It was Sayaka's idea to have the small party to celebrate Mami last birthday they could celebrate with each other before the blonde travel to who-knows where to meet a pen pal of hers. Something just tells Homura that Mami was going to get rape, for sure.

Finally, they reached the house, to find Mami, Madoka and Sayaka standing just outside Mami's door.

"Hello, just in time." Mami smiled.

They went in, ignoring the blonde's kind greeting cause she has big boobs.

"Hello, sniggle wiggle." Kyoko hugged Sayaka after putting the cake on the ground.

"Ew, you smell." Sayaka snorted

"Let's bathe!" Kyoko pulled Sayaka to Mami's master bedroom and slammed the door shut. Giggles could be heard just ten seconds later.

Not even knowing what was happening, Mami stood up from her chair and approached to the kitchen, claiming that she's going to get some plates for the cake. Homura and Madoka remained silent.

"How was life?" Madoka asked.

"It's petty good." Homura replied dryly

_Not as good as having you by my side…_

"That's nice." Madoka smiled.

_Great. Heartaches again…_

"What about you?" Homura asked.

"Awesome!" Madoka smiled.

For a moment, Homura caught a glance of hesitation. She frowned and repeated her question again, slowly. "Really?"

"Yup…"

"You're lying."

"I'm not." Madoka frowned.

"You are." Homura flatly said.

"Well, even if I am, you are lying too."

Homura gasped.

"If you were to tell me more about why you were sad, maybe I will share my problems." Madoka gave a comforting smile.

"It's love." Homura whispered. "I would never get my love one to love me." She drawled.

"Don't be sad." Madoka said, patting her hand on Homura's shoulder. "He will like you back someday."

"Why can't it be a she?" Homura looked up and stared right into Madoka's pink eyes.

Madoka widened her eyes and gasped.

"It's you, it's always you." Homura grabbed onto Madoka's hand and brought it to her chest. "Can you feel it? My heart, beating for you."

A long silence ensued and Homura closed her eyes, not daring to open them to have an awkward staring moment with Madoka. But she could feel her chin was lifted up and something sort of touched her lips. When Homura opened her eyes, all she could see were stars, and also the pinkette who was having her eyes closed, had her lips connected to hers.

They broke contract to catch their breathe. But Homura was frozen in place.

"What…"

"Why can't it be a she?" Madoka laughed and softened her gaze. "I always thought the one you love was a he. I always tried to avoid you after all these years… I never knew…"

Homura blinked.

"I love you, always." Madoka kissed Homura again, more passionately, and gently yet demanding at the same time.

They broke contact again, and it was Homura's turn to smile.

"I wanted to say this for years." Homura clutched onto Madoka's shoulder. "I love you."

"Alright." Madoka lifted Homura up and wrapped her hands around her wrist. "Since Sayaka and Kyoko had booked the master bedroom, the guest room isn't that bad either."

"What?"

"Let's go!" Madoka dashed across the room, forcing Homura to run along with her before the door slammed behind him. In just five seconds, giggles could be heard behind the door.

"My pen pal just called and he said he want to bounce on me right now so I'm leaving the country in three min-" Mami stared at the empty living room with a couple of plates in her hand. She shrugged, placing the plates down and grabbed the cake by hand and stuffed them into her mouth. 20 seconds later, she grabbed her luggage that was all ready by the door and left the house with her passport after locking all her doors from the outside with her key.

Ten hours later, Madoka, Homura, Sayaka and Kyoko were pounding on their door.

"Let us out!" Kyoko yelled.

"Yeah!" Sayaka cried out.

Madoka smirked and turned to Homura who was staring worriedly at the door.

"Another round of ten hours?"

"Ohkie." Homura grinned.

They then climb on the squeaky bed. All the events that later took place was not known, since the blanket sort of covered everything.

Because Sayaka was unable to send 50 messages to all her friends because her battery went flat, her boyfriend died from the curse that was caused by the chain message. So in order to celebrate Sayaka's freedom and happiness, Kyoko started burning Mami's pen pal letter and cooked some chicken wing she found under Mami's bed.

As for the guestroom, squeaking sound could be heard almost 24 hours everyday. Food and water were not needed for both of them, since all they need was each other.

Whoa, I just created a love quote.

* * *

A/N

In mere realisation, you may notice the summary and tittle almost has no link with the story. But who cares.  
Not me.  
Not my toothbrush.  
Not my bear.  
And not even my spoon.


End file.
